daynovfandomcom-20200213-history
Weapons
'Two-handed ' *Circular Slice - Deliver a circular attack to foes around you and damages foes each spin. *Greatsword Swing - Powerfull overhead swing to Slash your foe. *Thousand Blades - Repeatedly strike multiple foes. *Pain Trow - Throw your weapon at your foe so that it returns to you, crippling foes along the way. *Rush - Charges towards foe. Damages and knock backs foes that get hit. 'Longbow ' *Dual Shot - Shoot a pair of arrows at your foe. *Rapid Fire - Fire multiple arrows at your foe at faster phase ( 5 ) *Point Blank Shot - Push back your foe with a point-blank shot. *Fire Shot - Fire a spread of three flaming arrows, burning foes. *Arrow Barrage - Barrage the target area with a hail of arrows that cripple the foes who enter the Circle 'Short bow ' *Blood Arrow - Fire an arrow that bleeds your target for set time *Quick Shots - Fire 2 quick shots in half the time. *Crippling Shot - Fire an arrow that cripples your target. *Cluster Bomb - Fire a cluster bomb at target area. Hurts Foes 10 Studs near exploision. *True Shot - Takes Double as long to shoot an arrow but deals 2.5x times the damage and this ability has a higher critical damage 'One-handed ' *Paper Cut - Bleed your foe after the slash attack. *Rapid Strikes - Attack your foe with fast strikes for set time. *Charged Strike - Deals Double damage of a normal attack *Precision Strikes - Strike Multiple foes with precision at once. *Deathstrike - Slashes enemy and returns 25% of the damage to the user in fresh HP 'One-Handed + Shield ' *Paper Cut - Bleed your foe after the slash attack. *Rapid Strikes - Attack your foe with fast strikes for set time. *Shield of Protection - Reduces incoming damage by 75% for 5 seconds *Shield Dash - Run Charges for 3 seconds, Damages all foes and cripples them Shield of Absorption - absorbs all incoming damage and converts 50% into health. 'Fire Element ' *Firebreath - Casts a beam of fire *Lava Font - Make lava erupt from the target area *Flame Burst - Burn foes at the target location. *Burning Retreat - rolls backward, leaving behind a line of fire that burns. *Meteor Shower - Call down a meteor shower onto the target area. 'Water Element ' *Water Blast - Spray a jet of water at your foe *Ice Spike - Drop a giant ice spike on foe *Geyser - Creates a AOE that heals you and your allies. *Frozen Ground - Freezes (stuns) target for 2 seconds *Power Rain - Makes you and your allies 1.5x stronger for 5 seconds 'Air Element ' *Lightning cast - Casts a beam of lightning *Gust - Pushes foes backward *Wind Speed - Makes you and your allies +6 Walkspeed for 10 seconds *Static Force Field - Creates an electrical field that damages foes that touch it *Lightning Burn - Damages and burns foe over time. Mage book amplify aoe range Mage staff amplifies distance and gives slightly more damage 'Dagger ' *Double Strike - Strike your foe twice at faster phase *Shadow Shot - Trows dagger to damage foe and lowers walkspeed by -3 for 3 seconds. *Caesar Stabs - Stikes your foe 6 times at rapid speed. *Dancing Daggers - Hits all foes near you multiple times. *Dagger Roll - Rolls forward, Dealing 2.5x times more damage to all foes 5 studs infront of you or behind.